Southwestern Meyer Prep
by hiddenamongthepages
Summary: Bella Swan is forced to attend Southwestern Meyer Prep after her Dad Charlie decides to travel the world. She is to attend this school for the next two years. Will she make friends, pass her classes, and find love? AH/ ALL HUMAN Cannon Pairings
1. the begining

**Southwestern Meyer Prep**

**A/N- Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever written! Please review and give me all the criticism you want. I want your honest opinions! I hope this story sparks your interest! I await your reviews!! Thanks! =) - yane949**

**Summary: Bella Swan is forced to attend Southwestern Meyer Prep after her Dad Charlie decides to travel the world. She is to attend this school for the next two years. Will she make friends, pass her classes, and find love? AH/ ALL HUMAN Cannon Pairings E/B J/A EM/R *my first fanfic* **

Everything was fairly quiet as my dad; Charlie drove me to what will from now on be called my home, Southwestern Meyer Prepatory School. To say I wasn't excited would be a lie because I was looking forward to this, but the nervousness I felt overpowered any feelings of excitement that may show.

I would miss my old life, and my only friends, the boys from La Push. To me they were my overprotective, annoying older brothers and I loved them dearly. They didn't want me to leave, but what other choice did I have? Charlie was going to travel the world after his early retirement due to an injury obtained as he was doing his duties as Charlie Swan, chief of police in the rainy city that was Forks.

I had no one left, three years ago, my mom Renee died along with her second husband in a car crash. I was devastated, but learned to hide the pain. Now I have quite a fortune stashed up in my bank account but I would much rather have my mom alive.

"Bella", Charlie's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "We're here".

Finally here… My home for the next two years of high school… Suddenly I began feeling nervous again. What if no one liked me here? What if I didn't make any new friends? What if I have a horrible roommate? Oh god. Why did I agree to this?

"Dad, I think I should join you in your travels around the world. I can always be home schooled. Who needs a real school?!" I spoke urgently, my voice quivering with fear.

"Bells, don't worry you'll do fine. And no you can't travel with me because you DO have to go to a real school. But remember, anything you need, anything at all, I'm just a phone call away, and we are going to travel together for all your time off from school." Charlie said, trying to calm me down.

His words did calm me down, but only slightly. I said my goodbyes to Charlie as he left me at the front doors to the school's campus. I walked towards the main building along with my limited amount of clothes. I was going to go shopping here due to my lack of summer clothes because of my life in Forks.

I stepped through the glass doors, but not before I crashed into someone and fell on my behind...

**A/N- What do you think?? I want to know the truth! Thanks! REVIEW!! -yane949**


	2. blushing encounters

**A/N- I really need people to review so that I can know how 2 continue on with the story!! I have a basic idea, but it's not set in stone! Please read and review and let me all know what you think! -yane949**

**p.s. I'm going to try 2 make this chapter a lot longer!**

**P.P.S.- oh em gee! I forgot 2 put the disclaimer in my 1****st**** chapter! Well here goes 4 this one and the previous one…. All that is important in this life so far *cough* twilight and sexy vampires *cough* belongs to no other than the fabulous Stephenie Meyer! All credit goes to her for creating these phenomenal characters! I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) **

**On to the story!.....**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

I looked up to see a huge built, muscle builder-looking guy standing in front of me with a huge smile that showed off his dimples. I immediately flushed red to which he reacted with a booming laugh.

"I am s-soooo sorry!! I w-wasn't watching w-where I was going! I didn't mean to bump into you! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" I knew I was rambling, but I had no idea what else to do! I was mortified!! And his laughter was just making me even more embarrassed! I must have been redder than a tomato. It sucks to be an easy blusher.

"I'm fine really, no harm done! You should see your face right now! It's hilarious! And… oh wait, you're still on the floor! My bad! Let me help you" he said as he reached out to help me up. Once I was settled on my feet once again, he pulled me into a huge bear hug. I could feel my face heating up again.

"My name's Emmett Cullen! What's yours? You must be new here!" he suddenly said, expecting an answer.

"Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you, and yes, I am new here" I replied, becoming more comfortable around Emmett's presence. He just seemed like a giant teddy bear, despite what his physical appearance says.

"Well Bella, I would love to show you around campus but I really have to get to football practice now and I can't be late again! But maybe one of my siblings could show you around! Would you like that?" Emmett told me. He seemed really nice and I wondered if his siblings were anything like him. That must be an interesting family to live in.

"It's okay Emmett; I know how to fend for myself. I don't want to be a bother to anyone. I'll be fine" I answered, shocked about his kind offer but also not wanting to inconvenience anyone.

"Well if you insist Bellsy, I'll see you around, here's my cell phone number if you need help with anything! Good luck!" and with that he took off running to football practice, not giving me a chance to thank him.

Emmett seems fairly nice. Even under the circumstances that we met, I could tell he would become one of my best friends here. He reminded me a lot of the boys back home. I wonder how their managing down at La Push? I guess I'll have to call them later.

I took out all the papers that the school had sent me beforehand and made my way to the front desk where there was a receptionist. I smiled up at her and said "Hi! I'm Bella Swan; I'm a new student here."

"Ah yes" replied the motherly looking receptionist. "I have a map of the campus here for you along with your dorm key. I just need you to sign these last few papers and you can then go explore the campus and meet your new roommate!"

I signed all the required paper work and she handed me everything I needed. She then pointed me toward the correct building which held the dorms and I nervously made my way to see what awaits me for the next two years. I couldn't help but worry about everything. At least it seems like I already have one good friend in this school.

**A/N- I wanted to continue writing more, but it's now 1:30AM and I have an early day tomorrow! I bet all of you expected it to be Edward that she crashed into! Ha! I just decided to start it off with Emmett! Tell me what you think of the story so far! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! =) they make me happy! =D oh yea, and I promise I'm going to try to bring the other characters in during the next few chapters! Your reviews might just make me write faster! ;)**


End file.
